A Lonely Spark Hides Under The Façade He Puts On
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Kristin heads out one day, Soundwave and Megatron follow her and find their young charge has done what seemed impossible before, befriend a 'Con and convert him to the good side. Done as a request for EmeraldMoonGreen. :)


**EmeraldMoonGreen, who owns Kristin, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **A Lonely Spark Hides Under The Façade He Puts On**

Kristin glanced around before quickly moving to the Groundbridge and activating it before running through it and landing at her destination. The sound of the Groundbridge caught the attention of her friends who saw it was activated and Kristin was somewhere in the desert nearby. "Where is she going?" Megatron asked in concern.

"She's been disappearing too often now," said Ratchet. "Has she said anything to any of you?"

The others shook their heads. "I asked her the other day why she was headed out there and she said she just needed some alone time," said Soundwave. "But she didn't act sad, which I found confusing."

"Why would she want alone time if she wasn't sad?" asked Bumblebee curiously.

"Maybe she's working on something and knows a quiet place she can work," said Smokescreen thoughtfully. "Or she's searching for something for a school project."

That was plausible, but they were still worried. "I'm going to follow her," said Soundwave.

"I'll join you," said Megatron. "We'll report back when we find her."

The two then took off.

* * *

Kristin found the shelter she had been looking for quickly and went inside. "Star, I'm here," she called out.

Starscream came out, looking a bit weak, but he smiled warmly at her. "Kristin, I hoped you'd come today," he said.

She opened her backpack and handed him some Energon. "I promised you I'd bring Energon, didn't I?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes, but you come a lot," he said in concern. "Do your friends know?"

She shook her head. "I haven't told them," she said. "I really don't want to. Ratchet would blow a gasket and I don't want Megatron and Soundwave coming after you either."

Starscream smiled at the girl's concern and thoughtfulness. "I think you should tell them," he said. "They'll wonder sooner or later why the Energon stores are a bit low."

He was right, but she didn't want to tell anyone yet. She then felt his hand come around her gently and she leaned back, allowing him to pick her up and hold her. He then chuckled. "Still brave, aren't you?" he lightly teased.

"You know it's going to take more than a few half-hearted scares to keep me away," she said.

Starscream chuckled as her statement brought back a recent memory.

 _Flashback…_

 _Kristin had been walking in the woods, not seeing that someone had spotted her and was following and hiding. Starscream held one hand to his side and looked at his injured wing again. He was in terrible pain and then fell down._

 _The sound caught Kristin's attention and it didn't take her long to find the injured 'Con and she instantly recognized him. "Starscream?" she asked._

 _He glared at her. "Go away, fleshling," he growled._

 _She would have, except she saw his injured wing and the injury on his side. "I can't," she said. "You're injured."_

" _I know that!" He snapped at her and bared his teeth. "Leave me be!"_

 _But no matter how many threats he sent her way, she didn't run but tried to help him. "I have to help you," she said to him._

 _He growled at her, but then saw she was attempting to fix his wing and noticed how she gently grabbed some wires but was careful not to pull too hard._

 _Her careful, gentle touch had a strange effect on him where he didn't want to scare her away. Instead, he leaned a bit more towards her so she could work on his wing._

 _End flashback…_

He had to admit, Kristin was persistent and fearless. It was those two traits that made him slowly warm up to her and learn more about her and she kept him company and brought him fresh Energon, something he was grateful for, but she could only carry so much in her backpack. He didn't complain though, even if he was feeling weak. She was doing so much already by keeping him company and doing her best to help him.

She suddenly got mischievous and ran her hand over his wing, making him twitch a bit. "Kristin, if you dare, I'll make you suffer!" he warned teasingly.

* * *

Outside the cave, both Megatron and Soundwave heard this and their worry grew. "Go!" Megatron said urgently.

They charged in and Starscream, seeing them, grew afraid and quickly grabbed Kristin, hiding her behind him. "Lord Megatron!" He greeted in fear.

"Where is she?" Megatron demanded.

Starscream was more afraid now. "Who, my liege?" he asked, trying to not give away his fear.

Megatron growled and raised his fist, making Starscream cower fearfully. Kristin immediately jumped up onto Starscream's chest. "Wait!" she cried out.

Megatron froze. "Kristin?" He asked and then quickly scooped her up in his hands. "Are you alright? Did this coward hurt you?"

She shook her head. "No, we were just messing around," she said with a smile before she then grew worried. "I've been bringing him Energon and trying to mend his wounds, but he's getting weaker."

Starscream was literally shaking in his armor as Soundwave came over and analyzed the problem. "He is weak from lack of Energon," he said and noticed the patch job Kristin had done. "Kristin managed to stop the Energon from leaking out of his wounds, but he needs a medic to properly close the wounds."

Kristin had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Starscream," she said sadly.

He looked at her. "You are not to blame, Kristin," he said gently. "You've done your best and did quite well with the knowledge you have."

That statement made both Megatron and Soundwave pause. "You…are complimenting her?" asked Megatron.

"Of course," said the flyer. "She's more than earned it for standing up to me and trying to help me."

The other two nodded and Kristin felt more mischievous. "You know, you guys did interrupt a tickle torture," she said.

"Did we?" Megatron asked. "Then let us rectify that."

Starscream didn't have time to move as Soundwave suddenly began tickling him and Megatron began tickling Kristin. Laughter filled the shelter as the flyer and young girl were tickled to pieces before Soundwave gently lifted Starscream into his arms and contacted Optimus, who had been watching the live feed with the others that the former silent 'Con had been transmitting to them. Ratchet nodded to Optimus.

"Bring Starscream here to the base," Optimus said to Soundwave. "Ratchet has agreed to treat him."

The four soon arrived at the base and Soundwave gently placed Starscream down on the medical berth and Ratchet got to work. The flyer was somewhat afraid and cringed when Optimus came up to him. "Starscream, we are willing to accept you as one of us," he said.

That shocked him. "Why?" he asked.

Optimus smiled. "Kristin?" he said, turning to her.

The teenager smiled at that. "You didn't hurt me and you had the chance," she said. "Why didn't you?"

He looked at the teen. "You have your bravery and persistence to thank for that," he chuckled. "Those qualities gave me another perspective on humans, one that was better than what MECH gave me."

She smiled. "Would you ever hurt me?" she asked him.

" _Never,"_ came his firm and immediate answer.

"Then that is why you have a place among us if you accept," said Optimus.

Starscream looked thoughtful and then looked at Megatron and Soundwave before looking back at Optimus. "There can be peace?" He asked.

Optimus nodded. "The war is over," he said.

Starscream took a deep breath and nodded. "I accept," he said and winced a little as Ratchet started working on his wounds. Soon, he was feeling better and looking forward to resting peacefully, but Kristin wasn't quite done with being mischievous.

She snuck in and pounced on Starscream's arm, making him chuckle. "What are you up to?" he asked curiously.

"You need a tickle," she said with a giggle.

Ratchet then came over. "That's not a bad idea," he said as Megatron and Soundwave also came in.

"Doctor, I do believe this patient needs a healthy dose of laughter, do you agree?" asked Megatron.

Ratchet nodded and Starscream let out a squeak that soon turned to laughter as hands and tentacles tickled him silly, getting all of his tickle spots good.

Then, to his shock, the three Cybertronians and young girl began tickling each other and the laughter made him laugh too before he shrieked with giggles as they tickled him again too.

While he was being tickled, he noticed how he didn't feel lonely anymore and he truly felt happy.

Who knew one girl could change a war-weary, lonely 'Con? Kristin certainly could.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
